25 Listopada 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Wiadomości) 8.00 A teraz Susan (4/22) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Artur (26) - serial animowany Kanada 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja (powt.) 9.25 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Milagros (91) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.55 Miniatury: Małgorzata Baranowska - Notatnik mistyczny 11.00 Piotruś jeszcze nie Pan 11.20 ABC brydża 11.30 Mały Leksykon Wielkiej Polityki - Władze gminy 11.40 Katalog zabytków: Wiśnicz Nowy - fara 11.50 Anatomia sukcesu: Regulacje prawne rynku kapitałowego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Zielona klinika 12.50 Wieści ze świata: Rewolucja neolityczna 13.15 Sztuki piękne: Motywy - Martwa natura jako symbol (2) 13.35 Arcydzieła (9/25) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.45 Saga rodu Ganzegal (12) - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.10 Dla dzieci: Do góry nogami 14.35 Dziewczyna z oceanu (8/13) - serial przygodowy 15.05 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodych widzów 16.30 Moda na sukces (733) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (146) - telenowela Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.25 Flesz - Wiadomości 18.30 Kwadrans na kawę 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Wspomnienie-komedia obyczajowa, USA 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.15 Kronika kryminalna 22.40 Pop Kanał 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.15 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 0.20 Zakupy - dramat społeczny, W. Bryt. 2.00 Wieczne dziecko (powt.) 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (47) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.35 Krok za krokiem (62) - serial komediowy, USA 10.00 Hollywoodzkie portrety: Demi Moore - serial dok. 10.30 Grupa specjalna Eko (25) - serial animowany 11.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski 3 (4/13) - serial obycz. 11.50 Biesiada weselna w Węgrowie 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Detektywi w krótkich spodenkach - serial, Niemcy 14.10 L jak Laskowik - narodziny gwiazdy 15.10 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (32) - serial, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.35 Jeden na jeden - program 17.00 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Czas przywrócony - reportaż 20.00 M.A.S.H. (119) - serial komediowy, USA 20.35 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - mecz Inter Mediolan - Real Madryt 22.45 Panorama 23.10 Świadkowie XX wieku 23.25 Msza za Ojczyznę - film dokumentalny 0.05 Camerimage - studio festiwalu 0.15 Kocham kino: Więcej światła - film dokumentalny 1.10 Peter Gunn (38,39) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Miś Rupert - angielski serial animowany 7.25 Miś, Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 7.30 Duszek z antypodów - angielsko-australijski serial dla młodzieży 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Magazyn sportowy 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - ser. wenezuelski 9.50 Dzikie skarby Europy - francuski serial przyrodniczy 10.45 Warsztat Alaina Resnais - francuski film dokumentalny 11.40 Reportaż społeczny 12.10 Fortepiany z Berlina - fr. serial obycz. 13.40 Ulica rumby - program dokumentalno-muzyczny 14.05 Kanadyjski Express Reporterów 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne + Gość dnia 14.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 15.15 Włącz ENTER 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Dwa spojrzenia na "Orfeusza" - relacja z premiery w Teatrze Muzycznym w Gliwicach 16.20 Studio Regionalne 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - ser. wenezuelski 17.30 Sport 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.20 Studio Regionalne 19.30 Stulecie motoryzacji - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 20.00 Dzikie skarby Europy - francuski serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Reportaż społeczny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Fortepiany z Berlina - francuski serial obyczajowy 23.25 Kanadyjski Express Reporterów: Aresztować tę barkę 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat - amerykański serial sensac. 9.30 Żar młodości - kanad. ser. obyczajowy 10.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial Wlk Brytania-Francja-USA 11.30 Nocny patrol - serial sensacyjny USA 12.30 13 Posterunek - polski serial kom. 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 15.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra-zabawa 16.45 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna - amerykański serial sf. 17.40 Świat według Bundych - serial komed. 18.10 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Renegat - serial sensacyjny USA 20.00 Był sobie złodziej - serial akcji USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy USA 21.55 Tok szok w Polsacie 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Infonnacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Pogoda z Coldrexem 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 0.05 Kino konesera: Po godzinach - film prod. USA (1985 r., 93 min) 1.55 Muzyka na bis 3.45 Pożegnanie TVN 6.30 Dzien dobry w TVN 6.35 Kropka nad i 6.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 7.00 Made in America (13) - film z serii Dellaventura, USA 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Mała Rosey (6) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Rodziców nie ma w domu (12) - serial, Polska 9.30 Esmeralda (62) - ser. obycz., Meksyk 10.30 Manuela (133) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (227) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana - teleturniej 13.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 13.55 Inspektor Gadżet (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Mała Rosey (6) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 15.15 Pod koszem (19) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.45 USA High (32) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Pacific Drive (183) - serial obycz. Australia 16.45 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 18.00 Esmeralda (63) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.00 Melrose Place (89) - ser. obycz. USA 22.00 W kręgu podejrzeń (3) - ser. sens. USA 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 W mrocznym kręgu - reportaż 23.45 Beverly Hills 90210 (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 0.35 Big Star Party - superlista 1.15 Granie na ekranie - pr. rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 8.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasta (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Niezłomny detektyw (10) - ser. anim. 9.00 Nie ma jak w domu (51) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 9.25 Nasz sklep 9.40 Płonąca pochodnia (103-104) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 10.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 11.25 City (224) - serial, USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.10 Antonella (140) - serial prod. argentyńskiej 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City (225) - serial, USA 13.55 Horoskop na dziś 14.00 Tylko jedno życie (59) - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Wielcy kreatorzy mody (53) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 15.30 Loving (98) - serial, USA 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.20 Niezłomny detektyw (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.50 Opowieści z klonowego miasta (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.20 Nie ma jak w domu (52) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 17.50 Nasze wiadomości 18.00 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 18.10 Antonella (141) - serial, Brazylia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 Wujek Buck - komedia, USA 21.45 Dogonić śmierć (2) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy/USA 22.40 Nasze wiadomości 23.00 Horoskop na jutro 23.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 23.35 Kino wspomnień: Sounder - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Kwadrans z medycyną (12): Nadciśnienie 7.45 Dania do podania (12): Wołowina po flamandzku 8.00 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 8.20 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o drzewie 8.30 Hrabia Kaczula (10/44): Latająca kaczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomosci 9.10 Na skrzydłach Ikara (2): Inżynierowie też lotnicy 9.30 Śmieciarz (1/4) - ser. prod. pol. (powt.) 11.00 Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami (powt.) 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Magazyn parlamentarny (powt.) 12.30 Klan (144) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Pocztylion (powt.) 13.05 Tylko Muzyka - skrót ligi przebojów (powt.) 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 14.00 Tylko Muzyka - liga przebojów (propozycje) (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Historie: Intrygująca tajemnica - reportaż 16.00 Klan (144) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.30 Polskie ABC program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.55 Polonica: Mściciele, obrońcy i rapiery (7/7) - serial historyczny prod. NRD 18.55 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej (6) 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Makowa Panienka (6): Dwa księżyce - serial anim. dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Sam posród swoich - dramat prod. pol. (1986) 21.50 Polska-NATO (12): Strategia obrony - reportaż 22.10 Jestem: Alicja Majewska - pr. rozryw. 22.45 Panorama 22.57 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Kierunek Budapeszt - film dok. 0.10 Sztuka organomistrzowska (2) - reportaż 0.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 0.45 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Makowa Panienka (6): Dwa księżyce - serial anim. dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.26 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Mściciele, obrońcy i rapiery (7/7) - serial historyczny prod. NRD 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 2.45 Na dwa smyczki (powt.) 3.05 Sam posród swoich - dramat prod. pol. (1986) 4.50 Polska-NATO (12): Strategia obrony - reportaż 5.10 Jestem: Alicja Majewska - pr. rozryw. 5.40 Klan (144) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.05 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 6.45 Magazyn kulturalny 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 7.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Allo, allo - serial komediowy 9.30 Dziwny traf - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - ser. krym. 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Micaela - włoska telenowela 13.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 18.25 Allo, allo - francuski senal komediowy 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.00 Central Park West - serial USA 21.00 Słodki zestaw - film fab. prod. USA 22.50 Kryjówka Białego Węża - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 7.00 Miś Rupert - ang. serial anim. 7.25 Miś, Mieszko i przyjaciele - ang. serial anim. 7.30 Duszek z Antypodów - brytyjsko-australijski serial dla młodzieży 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kufer Babci Aliny - krakowski magazyn domowy 8.30 Magazyn żużlowy 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo 9.50 Dzikie skarby Europy - francuski serial przyrodniczy 10.45 Warsztat Alaina Resnais'a - francuski film dok. 11.40 Ekspresje - magazyn reportaży kulturalnych 12.10 Fortepiany z Berlina - francuski serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ulica Rumby - program dokumentalno-muzyczny 14.05 Kanadyjski ekspress reporterów 14.30 Inne sprawy, inni ludzie, inne światy - francuski serial 15.00 Nalepa - To mój blues - koncert 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Nasza antena 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Dzieło, arcydzieło - program o sztuce dla dzieci 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - wenezuelski serial fab. 17.30 Zapis - magazyn reporterow 18.00 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Tak było. Jak jest? - program publicystyczny 18.35 Kalendarz przyrodniczy Włodzimierza Puchalskiego 19.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 Stulecie motoryzacji - niemiecki serial dok. 20.00 Dzikie skarby Europy - francuski serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Ekspresje - magazyn reportaży kulturalnych 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 Fortepiany z Berlina - francuski serial obyczajowy 23.30 Kanadyjski ekspress reporterów 23.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.25 Ukryta kamera - pr. rozrywkowy 6.45 Na zawsze - serial obyczajowy 7.30 Teleshopping 8.05 Miłość i dyplomacja - ser. obycz. 8.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 9.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Niebezpieczne dinozaury, Exosquad 10.25 Barton Fink - film fab. USA 12.25 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciech Jagielskiego 13.30 Teleshopping 14.15 Na zawsze - serial obyczajowy 15.05 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Niebezpieczne dinozaury. Exosquad 16.45 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 17.10 Sliders - serial fantast.-naukowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut: wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacjI 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 - 22.40 W środę - samo życie: 20.00 Wujek Buck - komedia, USA 21.45 Dogonić śmierć - ser. sensacyjny 22.40 7 minut: wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny Złota klasyka: 22.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 23.45 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 0.10 Potężni i bogaci: Lars-Erik Magnusson - film dokumentalny 0.55 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 1.20 Sliders - serial fantast.-naukowy 2.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.25 Podaj dalej - teleturniej Canal + 7.00 Muzyczny budzik (0) 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (0) 7.50 Cyberia (0) 8.00 Spin City II - ser. amerykański (0) 8.25 Łapu capu (0) 8.30 Kryminalistki - kom. niemiecka 10.15 Kaskaderzy - film dokumentalny 10.40 Narkomani - dramat USA 12.30 Reportaż z cyklu 24 godziny 13.30 Gilda - melodramat amerykański 15.25 Ostatni sprawiedliwy - amerykański film gangsterski 17.05 Kapitan Star - kanadyjski serial animowany (8) 17.30 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - angielski serial dla dzieci (15) 17.55 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (0): 17.55 Cyberia 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 18.30 Spin City - serial amerykański 18.55 Nigdzie indziej 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19.55 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Zwodnica Middletona - dramat angielski 21.40 Czarny grom - amerykański dramat sensacyjny 23.20 Superdeser: Tajemnice - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 0.25 Beavis i Butthead - animacja dla dorosłych 0.50 Tajna broń - amerykański film sensacyjny 2.40 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia - komedia amerykańska 4.20 Sen nocy letniej - komedia angielska 6.00 Reportaż z cyklu 24 godziny 6.30 Reportaż z cyklu 24 godziny (0) program nie kodowany HBO 9.00 Między nami tucznikami - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 10.00 Mój tata harcerz - familijny, USA 11.35 Milioner - obyczajowy, Polska 13.10 Silverado - western, USA 15.20 Granica - dramat, Polska 16.50 Skradzione serca - komedia, USA 18.25 Wiejskie wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia, USA 20.00 Zły glina - sensacyjny, USA 21.40 Ćpun - dramat sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Fargo - thriller, USA 0.45 Raport Cook'a: Zagrożone dzieci - dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1.40 Cień zabójcy - thriller, USA 3.30 Billy Bathgate - krym. USA ČT1 5.00 Kalendarium 5.10 Do oporu - publ. 6.00 Dobre rano 8.30 ,,21" 9.05 Wizytówka 9.30 AZ - Quiz 9.55 Grzechy pastora Knoxa - serial krym. 11.00 Sama w domu 12.05 Studio reporterów 12.25 Pamięci mistyka 12.45 Świat cudów 13.10 Animals 13.30 Dla domu i ogrodu 14.05 Trochę szafranu z archiwum telewizyjnego 15.10 Program dla najmłodszych 15.20 Rekordy i ciekawostIu 15.30 Meduza 16.05 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 16.35 Studio oaza 17.25 Eliksir życia 18.00 Wiadomości 18.25 Arabela - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia, sport 20.00 Kochanek Lady Chatteney 21.50 Co wy na to? 21.55 Wydarzenia plus 22.10 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 22.15 Arena 23.10 Powroty mistrzów estrady - Bolek Poliwka 0.55 Oddaj mu to! 2.55 Keit Jarrett: koncert 3.40 Arena 4.30 Magazyn policyjny TV Nova 6.00 Śniadanie z Novą 7.00 Informacje dla konsumenta 8.30 Karuzela - teleturniej 8.55 Zaryzykuj - teleturniej 9.25 Dwie z Niagara Falls - serial 10.15 Jump Street - serial 11.05 DO-RE-MI - program muzyczny 11.55 Wiadomości 12.00 Prosto w oczy - publ. 12.40 Stefania - serial 13.35 Tak płynie czas - serial 14.20 Bulwar Pacyfik Drive - serial 14.45 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.35 Słoneczny patrol- serial 16.30 A - talk show 17.15 Właśnie teraz 17.20 Tropical Heat - serial 18.25 Zaryzykuj - teleturniej 18.50 Karuzela - teleturniej 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Między życiem a śmiercIą - thriller niem. 21.40 Kocioł 22.25 Właśnie dziś 22.30 Podwójny cel - film prod. amerykańskiej 0.10 Rodzina Bundych - serial 0.35 A - talk show 1.20 Strefa cienIa - serial Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA (PL) 10.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA (PL) 12.00 Automobilizm: MŚ FIA, wyścig RAC w W. BrytaniI (PL) 12.30 Jeździectwo: Puchar Swiata w Amsterdamie 13.30 Tenis: Turniej ATP (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Tenis: MS ATP Tour w Hannoverze (na żywo) (PL) 17.30 Speedworld - magazyn 19.00 Tenis: MS ATP Tour w Hannoverze (najważniejsze wydarzenia) (PL) 19.30 Tenis: MS ATP Tour w Hannoverze (na żywo) (PL) 21.30 Sumo: Wielki Turniej Sumo (Basho) w Tokio (PL) 22.30 Fitness: Miss Fitnes Europy '98 w Belgradzie 23.30 Boks: Zawody międzynarodowe 0.30 Speedworld - magazyn DSF 9.00 Hokej na lodzie: Liga europejska Frankfurt Lions - Farjestads BK 11.00 Mag. dawnej motoryzacji 12.00 Motobike - magazyn 13.00 World Soccer - magazyn 13.15 Offensiv! - wywiad 14.00 InTeam - magazyn 15.00 Power Time: Funsport 16.00 Mag. dawnej motoryzacji 17.00 InTeam - magazyn 18.00 W centrum wydarzeń - magazyn (na żywo) 19.00 W NBA - magazyn 20.15 Kulturystyka: Mecz Niemcy - Austria 21.15 Motorvision - magazyn 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 InTeam - magazyn 23.30 Football Mundial 24.00 Planet Speed - magazyn 0.30 Wiadomości sportowe 0.45 Normalni - magazyn niepelnosprawnych Animal Planet 7.00 Practice 7.30 Creatures 8.00 Orcas 9.00 Human/Nature 10.00 Practice 10.30 Rediscovery Of The World 11.30 The Vet 12.00 Zoo Story 12.30 Wildlife Sos 13.00 Doctor Dogs 14.00 Animal Doctor 14.30 Nature Watch 15.00 All Bird Tv 15.30 Human/Nature 16.30 Zoo Story 17.00 Animal Adventure 17.30 Wildlife Sos 18.00 Practice 18.30 Nature Watch 19.00 Creatures 19.30 Lassie 20.00 Rediscovery Of The World 21.00 Animal Doctor 21.30 Profiles Of Nature 22.30 Emergency Vets 23.00 Wildlife Sos 23.30 Crocodile Hunter Series 24.00 Animal X 0.30 Emergency Vet The Computer Channel 18.00 Buyer's Guide 18.15 Masterclass 18.30 Game Over 18.45 Chips With Everyting 19.00 Roadtest 19.30 Gear 20.00 Closedown VH1 6.00 Power Breakfast 8.00 Pop-up Video 9.00 VH1 Upbeat 12.00 Ten of the Best Dale Winton 13.00 Greatest Hits Of...: Whitney Houston 13.30 Pop-up Video 14.00 Jukebox 17.00 five @ five 17.30 Pop-up Video 18.00 Happy Hour with Toyah Willcox 19.00 VH1 Hits 21.00 Bob Mills' Big 80's 22.00 The VH1 Classic Chart 23.00 Vh1's Movie Hits 24.00 The Nightfly 1.00 Around & Around 2.00 VH1 Late Shift Travel Channel 12.00 Dream Destinations 12.30 Go Greece 13.00 Travel Live 13.30 The Flavours of Italy 14.00 The Flavours of France 14.30 A Fork in the Road 15.00 Widlake's Way 16.00 Go 2 16.30 Ridge Riders 17.00 The Great Escape 17.30 Worldwide Guide 18.00 The Flavours of Italy 18.30 On Tour 19.00 Dream Destinations 19.30 Go Greece 20.00 Holiday Maker 20.30 Go 2 21.00 Widlake's Way 22.00 A Fork in the Road 22.30 Ridge Riders 23.00 On Tour 23.30 Worldwide Guide Hallmark 6.55 Six Weeks 8.45 Little Girl Lost 10.20 A Halo for Athuan 11.40 Emerging 13.00 The Incident 14.40 Anne of Green Gables 16.30 The Old Man and the Sea 18.00 Lonesome Dove: Long Shot (7) 18.50 Lonesome Dove: Last Stand (8) 19.40 Shattered Spirits 21.10 Eversmile, New Jersey 22.40 Children in the Crossfire 0.20 The Old Man and the Sea 1.45 The Incident 3.20 Anne of Green Gables 5.10 The Boor 5.40 Broken Promises: Taking Emily Back Cartoon Network 8.00 Cow and Chicken 8.15 Sylvester and Tweety 8.30 Tom and Jerry Kids 9.00 Flintstone Kids 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 The Magic Roundabout 10.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.30 The Fruitties 11.00 Tabaluga 11.30 Dink, the Little Dinosaur 12.00 Tom and Jerry 12.15 Bugs and Daffy 12.30 Road Runner 12.45 Sylvester and Tweety 13.00 Popeye 13.30 Droopy 14.00 Top Cat 14.30 The Addams Family 15.00 Taz-Mania 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 The Mask 16.30 Dexters Laboratory 17.00 Cow and Chicken 17.30 Freakazoid! 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Batman 19.30 2 Stupid Dogs 20.00 Scooby Doo BBC Prime 5.00 The Essential History of Europe 5 & 6 6.00 News 6.25 Weather 6.30 Melvin & Maureen 6.45 Blue Peter 7.10 Seaview 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Style Challenge 8.40 Change That 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 EastEnders 10.15 Top of the Pops 2 11.00 Gary Rhodes 11.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.00 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 12.30 Change That 12.55 Weather 13.00 Wildlife 13.30 EastEnders 14.00 Kilroy 14.40 Style Challenge 15.05 Weather 15.20 Melvin & Maureen 15.35 Blue Peter 16.00 Seaview 16.30 Wildlife 17.00 News 17.25 Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 EastEnders 18.30 Home Front in the Garden 19.00 The Goodies 19.30 Dad 20.00 Mr Wakefield's Crusade 21.00 News 21.25 Weather 21.30 Changing Rooms 22.00 Jobs for The Girls 23.00 Spender 24.00 Weather 0.05 Go for It 0.30 The Lost Secret, Progs 1 & 2 1.00 The Travel Hour: Spain 2.00 The Giving Business Pt.l 3.00 Our Invisible Sun 3.30 Cyber Art 3.35 English, English Everywhere 4.00 England's Green and Pleasant Land 4.30 Looking for Hinduism in Calcutta Discovery Channel 8.00 Fishing World 8.30 Walker's World 9.00 First Flights 9.30 Ancient Warriors 10.00 How Did They Build That 10.30 Animal X 11.00 Fishing Worid 11.30 Walkers World 12.00 First Flights 12.30 Ancient Warriors 13.00 Animal Doctor 13.30 Ocean Wilds 14.30 Beyond 2000 15.00 How Did They Build That 15.30 Animal X 16.00 Fishing World 16.30 Walker's World 17.00 First Flights 17.30 Ancient Warriors 18.00 Animal Doctor 18.30 Ocean Wilds 19.30 Beyond 2000 20.00 How Did They Build That 20.30 Animal X 21.00 The Unexplained 22.00 Survival 23.00 Real Lives: The Fugitive 24.00 Hidden Agendas: Trinity and Beyond 1.00 First Flights 1.30 Ancient Warriors 2.00 Closedown MTV 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Non Stop Hits 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 Stylissimo! 17.30 Essential Spice Girls 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 MTV Data 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVID 23.00 The Lick 24.00 The Grind 0.30 Night Videos CNN 5.00 This Morning 5.30 Insight 6.00 This Morning 6.30 Moneyline 7.00 This Morning 7.30 Sport 8.00 This Morning 8.30 Showbiz Today 9.00 Larry King 10.00 News 10.30 Sport 11.00 News 11.30 American Edition 11.45 World Report - 'As They See It' 12.00 News 12.30 Business Unusual 13.00 News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 News 14.30 Newsroom 15.00 News 15.30 Sport 16.00 News 16.30 Style 17.00 Larry King 18.00 News 18.45 American Edition 19.00 News 19.30 Worid Business Today 20.00 News 20.30 Q&A 21.00 News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.00 News Update/World Business Today 22.30 Sport 23.00 World View 23.30 Moneyline Newshour 0.30 Showbiz Today 1.00 News 1.15 Asian Edition 1.30 Q&A 2.00 Larry King Live 3.00 News 3.30 Showbiz Today 4.00 News 4.15 American Edition 4.30 World Report National Geographic 11.00 Side by Side 12.00 Wild Wheels 13.00 Colorado River Adventure 14.00 Tuna/lobster 14.30 Springtime for the Weddell Seals 15.00 Inside Tibet 16.00 Golden Lions of the Rain Forest 16.30 Animals and Men 17.00 Intrepid Explorers: The Fatal Game 18.00 Hope for the Tropics 19.00 Great White Encounter 20.00 Storm of the Century 21.00 Passionate People: Bunny Allen - a Gypsy in Africa 22.00 Intrepid Explorers: lce Walk 23.00 Tigers Eye 23.30 World of Water 24.00 The Chemistry of War 1.00 Great White Encounter 2.00 Storm of the Century 3.00 Passionate People: Bunny Allen - a Gypsy in Africa 4.00 Intrepid Explorers: lce Walk 5.00 Closedown TNT 5.00 Action of the Tiger 6.45 Captain Sindbad 8.15 Green Dolphin Street 10.45 Honky Tonk 12.45 Juinbo 15.00 Gaslight 17.00 Captain Sindbad 19.00 The Glass Slipper 21.00 Vivien Leigh: Scarlett and Beyond 22.00 Waterloo Bridge. 1940 24.00 One is a Lonely Numþer. 1972 1.45 Sitting Target 1972 3.30 God is My Co-Pilot 1945